


Fill Me Up

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blowjobs, Cock Cage, ComputerTeacher!Ryan, Consensual Sex, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER DONT WORRY, Everything is consensual, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, FootballCoach!Geoff, Gavin is a thirsty lil boi, GovernmentTeacher!Gavin, GymTeacher!Geoff, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recreational Drug Use, Sex at work, Sexting, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrating Butt Plugs, cum sharing, not really - Freeform, so eh, teacher!au, there's literally two lines referencing Ryan and Geoff taking Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loves being plugged up with his boyfriends' cum. And he'll do what it takes to get it. Just another normal day in their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say You Want This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228314) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



> So. This is something I've had written for awhile. It's been labeled "The Monstrosity" for the longest time. And I'm getting around to posting it. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> This was inspired by literallynsfw and Emono's cumdump!AU to an extent. I would link to them but I'm on my phone (as always *frustrated sighing*) and I'm a derp.
> 
> (Also if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me I went through it a handful of times but I usually miss things)

"Please Geoff." Gavin moaned lowly, wary of the thin door in Geoff's office. Geoff barely acknowledged him, scrolling through his email. Undeterred, he leaned forward to wrap his lips around the head of his boyfriend's dick, tounging the slit.

Geoff was in a teasing mood this morning, and Gavin was definitely feeling it. The oldest man had, none too gently, worked a plug into his hole before they left for work. The burn was pleasant, promising to stretch him out for his lovers. That's why Gavin was so adamant about getting Geoff to cum. He needed it like he needed air.

If not, he'd be stuck until 3rd block before he could get ANY attention.

Bobbing his head lower, Gavin started humming. Hopefully the vibrations would help his case. The only sign that he was doing good were the fingers threading through his hair. Bingo. He tongued the underside of Geoff's length, but a harsh ringing made him jerk away in surprise.

"No..!" He whined, realizing he now has to go and teach. Shooting Geoff his puppy dog eyes wasn't working, seeing as the older was pulling him out from under the desk.

"You'll get your treatment later." Geoff murmured, nipping at Gavin's earlobe. The younger only whimpered with need. His erection was straining against his boxers, and by default, his admittedly too-tight khakis.

He struggled to fix himself, tucking his aching cock into his waistband before pouting at the Gent once more.

Geoff simply waved him away.

Gavin hung his head as he left, wading through the teenagers of Ramsey's first block. A few said 'hello,' but he just nodded at them. His room was already half full, so he scurried to his desk.

There was no WAY he was standing up to teach today. His students were just going to have to deal with videos.

The Brit explained the game plan once everyone settled into their seats and the chattering died down.

"I'm going to show you guys a series of videos," a round of cheers, "but you'll be writing the main idea of each one to turn in at the end of class." Aaand there are the groans. Gavin was about to tell them to suck it up when a sudden vibration cut him off. He bit back a moan at the sudden pleasure, and it stopped after a few seconds.

Dear sweet Jesus if Geoff keeps this up he won't be able to last.  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Power walking across the school with a raging hard-on wasn't something Gavin wanted to do ever again. He barely bothered to knock before he barged into Ryan's classroom and locked the door.

"Ryan I need you so b-bad. Geoff has been t-teasing me all day." He whimpered, going straight to the older and straddling him in his chair. "S-something, anything. Please baby." Gavin ground his ass into Ryan's crotch, hopefully convincing him to play.

Ryan hummed lowly, considering his options. Either he can continue to tease Gavin, or he could give him a rough quickie. The grinding came to a halt as Ryan gripped Gavin's hips.

"I suppose I can...indulge you for now, Gav. Pants down and bend over my desk." He growled, and the younger quickly complied, fumbling with his belt buckle before presenting himself to the older.

Ryan took in his boyfriend's appearance hungrily, eyeing his twitching hole, clenched around a dark blue plug. He started to pull it it, but Gavin bucked back onto it unconsciously.

"You want my dick don't you?" He murmured, squeezing the younger's hip, "Pretty little twink like you just can't wait to have my dick in your tight little ass. Gonna fuck you so hard you see stars. Fill you to the brim and plug you up before any drips out. Because you're a thirsty little cockslut, right Gavin?"

The younger only whined, gripping the desk below him until his knuckles went white. "Yes yes Ryan do that I need it so bad, g-give it to me hard." Gavin begged.

Ryan smirked, pulling the plug out slowly and twisting it all the while. The elder rucked his khakis and underwear down enough for his cock to spring free, and gave it a few languid strokes to bring it to full hardness. He slicked himself up quickly after spitting into his palm.

"Ready?" He gave Gavin no chance to reply before sheathing himself fully in the younger. Ryan clasped a hand over Gavin's mouth to keep him quiet, and he felt him nibble at his fingers.

Ryan started a brutal pace, pulling out until only the tip remained before slamming back in. Gavin moaned around Ryan's fingers as the older fucked him roughly.

"Jesus Gav you're so fucking tight." Ryan groaned, pulling Gavin's hips to his every time he thrust in. He knew he wasn't going to last long, as his pace became erratic. After a few more thrusts he released his load, painting Gavin's insides white. They were both panting from exertion. As Ryan pulled out he quickly slipped the plug back into his lover.

"T-thank you so much." the Lad moaned softly as he felt the older's cum settle inside of him. Ryan pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Gavin's neck before he helped him redress. Once both of their belts were firmly fastened, Gavin turned around to lightly kiss Ryan's lips. The older reciprocated, holding Gavin's hips gently to try and make up for earlier. The contrast sent a shiver down the younger's spine.

"Go back to your class," Ryan murmured, breaking the kiss, "you'll get more later." With that promise swirling in his head, Gavin made his way back to his room, almost drunkenly. He sat at his desk and pulled his email open. He could do this.  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Once 3:15 hit, Gavin nearly barreled over his 4th block students to leave.

Why you ask?

Geoff had been sending him dirty sexts all day. Some were just flirty words to get him excited. Those he could deal with. But every now and then he got /pictures/. Dick pics with captions like: 'Can't wait to be in that tight little ass of yours.' And 'you're gonna be screaming around this till I cum down your throat.'

Safe to say that Gavin had to excuse himself for a few minutes after the last one. Now he's just anxious and jittery and he needs Geoff and Ryan to take care of him the only way they can. He was the first one out to their car -- a blessing and a curse. The former because he didn't have to worry about students seeing the erection he's been fighting for hours. The latter because he /knows/ that his boyfriends are going to take their sweet time coming out there.

And take their time they did.

Gavin was waiting for 15 minutes before he even saw them leave the building. He was leaning against the back door on the passenger side, tapping his foot incessantly. Geoff merely smirked when he saw Gavin. He made a show of unlocking the doors, slowing the process down substantially. Ryan had to bite back a few chuckles.

Gavin took his place in the backseat, whining and giving his lovers puppy eyes through the rearview mirror. The eldest ignored him, and Ryan found himself /having/ to look away. If Gavin kept that up he might have to climb into the back and fuck him into submission. Not a good thing to do while Geoff is driving.

When they stopped at the house, Gavin rushed inside after unlocking the front door. He toed off his shoes and ripped his belt from its loops before he even hit the bedroom. Gavin stripped the rest of the way and kneeled on top of their king sized bed. Like a good boy.

Geoff and Ryan entered the house at a normal pace, Ryan pulling off his jacket at the front door. The two went into the bathroom to dip into their...stash. I mean, they needed /some/ help to go round after round to keep Gavin sated some nights. With arousal coursing through their veins and tightening work pants, they joined their little Brit in the bedroom.

"Look at you." Ryan purred, taking in Gavin's naked glory. He crossed to the bed, running fingertips over the younger's shoulders and chest. Gavin leant into the touch. Geoff followed, moving behind Gavin on the bed after baring himself.

"Have you cum yet today, Gav?" Geoff murmured in his ear. The younger squirmed, groaning.

"Y-yes...during 4th. I had to!" He whined as Geoff 'tsked.'

"Oh Gav...you know better." He sighed as he reached over to their bedside table for Gavin's punishment. Gavin gave him pleading eyes once he saw what it was.

"Please G-Geoff not that-" Gavin was cut off as the metal cock cage was slipped on his cock and fastened behind his sac. The younger winced at the sudden coldness. 

Ryan grabbed his attention, kissing him deeply as Geoff reached for a bottle of lube. After drizzling some over his fingers, he pulled Gavin's plug out and replaced it with two fingers. Gavin moaned against Ryan's lips as Geoff went down to the knuckle before pumping his fingers. He went slowly, dragging them against Gavin's prostate.

Gavin was a moaning mess against Ryan's lips, and he bucked back onto Geoff's fingers.

Ryan broke away, panting slightly. Gavin whined at the loss, but Geoff worked two more fingers in and his whines turned into gasps and moans of pleasure. The computer teacher leaned back on his heels to watch the scene before him as he undressed. First went his button up shirt, then his slacks. Gavin was practically drooling as Ryan's boxers slipped down, and the older was finally bare.

"Please.." Gavin rasped as Geoff slowed his fingers down. "D-don't let - please Geoff - God don't!" He whined, unable to get the proper words out. Geoff merely shushed him, lining himself up and Ryan mirroring his actions. Bra Ryan pressed the head of his cock to Gavin's lips, and he responded by kissing the tip and smearing his lover's precum around.

"Such a good slut you are." Ryan cooed. He smirked, forcing a few inches past Gavin's lips as Geoff sunk his entire length into him. Gavin moaned around Ryan's dick, licking at the underside along the vein that lay there.

Geoff splayed his fingers across Gavin's lower back, fucking into him deeply. The Lad jolted from every rough thrust, forcing Ryan's length to be smothered down to the hilt.

The rough pace continued for a few minutes with Ryan spewing pure filth from his lips. Then Geoff's thrusting lost tempo. The oldest spanked Gavin's cheeks as he came, filling up his ass even more. Before he forgot, he pulled out and replaced his dick with Gavin's favorite plug, to trap the load he just gave.

"Where should I cum..." Ryan mused aloud as he gingerly pulled his length from Gavin's spit-shined lips. "I could paint your chest," Geoff pulled Gavin's shoulders back until the younger's back rest against the oldest's chest, "Or I could cum all over your ass. Not in. You haven't been good enough yet," Geoff flipped Gavin around, to present his ass to the slightly younger man, "Oh! I could cum all over your pretty face. Just the thought of my cum, dripping down your sexy little lips...I'd definitely have to take pictures. Would you want that? Set it as my phone's wallpaper so I could see it whenever I unlocked my phone. Hm?" He questioned as Geoff repositioned him again.

"N-no please," Gavin begged, his eyes wide, "Cum in me, R-Rye please. I need it so bad - I'll d-do anything please!" Ryan contemplated his offer before relenting. He twisted the plug out of the youngest and replaced it with his aching cock. A few thrusts brought him over the edge, and both of them moaned. When he was done, Geoff placed the plug back in for him.

The two older men sat back on their heels, admiring their lover below them. Gavin had since lost the support in his elbows, and had his cheek pressed to the comforter. His ass was high in the air, cheeks red from abuse. Geoff reached for a small remote and pressed the button. Gavin cried out as the plug started vibrating. His legs quaked as he struggled to not fuck the mattress.

"Oh look at that," Ryan murmured with a grin, using his hands to pull Gavin's cheeks apart, "he's clenching around his favorite little toy. Like he can't get enough." He punctuated the statement with another harsh slap. Gavin whimpered, pressing back into Ryan's palms. With twin grins, the Gents met eyes and nodded to each other. Geoff went off the bed near Gavin's head, and pulled the youngest towards him. Ryan helped by flipping Gavin onto his back and his hips jolted as the plug was forced deeper into him.

As his head hung off the bed, Gavin got an eyeful of Geoff's length, and lapped at the leaking slit eagerly. Ryan took the time to lean down and tease Gavin's thighs. He nipped and sucked darker marks as he got closer to his destination.

Geoff wasted no time, pushing his hardness past Gavin's lips. Gavin breathed through his nose heavily as he felt Geoff's cock hit the back of his throat. The oldest smirked and set a show pace.

"So beautiful, you little cocksucker," Geoff ran gentle fingertips along the hollow of his throat, "just look at how your throat squeezes my cock." He murmured appreciatively, watching the skin under his fingers bulge with every thrust. Gavin shut his eyes and swallowed around him the best that he could. But they flew open when Ryan hiked his legs over his shoulders and thrust his cock into his puffy, stretched out hole. When he removed the plug, Gavin doesn't remember. He let out a strangled moan as his prostate was struck. Ryan gripped his thighs and didn't give him time to adjust to the intrusion before snapping his hips in and out of his hole relentlessly.

Gavin was in pure ecstasy. The conflicting feelings of Ryan going fast and rough, and Geoff moving soft and slow was sending his mind reeling. He bucked against Ryan's hips, the pleasure coursing through him steadily building up. But he knew he wasn't gonna cum with the cock cage on. He was stuck at half-mast because of it. Gavin's mind was left reeling as Geoff spilled, shooting his load down Gavin's throat. The youngest swallowed every drop obediently, moaning desperately.

When he was done, Geoff pulled away and smeared the excess cum and spit across Gavin's lips. With his mouth free, Gavin was free to gasp and moan as Ryan chased after his release. A loud groan, followed by Ryan's hips stilling, signaled his release. After plugging him back up, the two older men sat together to calm down and catch their breaths.

A few minutes passed before a loud whine broke through their after sex daze. With matching smirks, they moved Gavin so he was leaning against the pillows and the headboard.

With quick, gentle fingers, Geoff removed the cage from Gavin's cock. He was careful to barely touch the dripping length. Gavin's cock was an angry shade of red and he rutted into the air to chase after an orgasm. Geoff grinned, mouthing and kissing along Gavin's cock while Ryan wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently. It didn't take long before Gavin came, hips twitching as he was finally granted sweet sweet release.

Geoff pulled Ryan into a messy kiss, the two swapping Gavin's cum back and forth. Even though half of it ended up dripping down their chins, they enjoyed it nonetheless  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Ryan helped Gavin shower and clean up after their sessions, while Geoff cooked dinner. He would always make something healthy, so Gavin could keep up his energy the next day. 

Once they ate, and Ryan made the bed with new, clean sheets, they would head to lay down. The two older would swaddle the youngest in blankets and warmth, sandwiching him between them.

And with gentle words and kisses, Gavin would fall asleep in his lover's arms. He'd murmur one final 'I love you' before his eyes drifted shut, already asleep before the others could say it back. But he knew they loved him. They'd said it millions of times before. And hopefully, they'd be saying it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
